Unity: Scorched Horizons
by FenixFrenzy
Summary: My first fan-fiction...PG-13 ...action/horror/humour with Regina from Dino Crisis fame. Chapter 2 finally up, this is a start to my series. Thanks to Winner, bouncer, satanos, and all at the RESB, and Tenacious D for backgroud music while i made this..
1. Hells Kitchen

Unity: Hells Kitchen Chapter 1  
  
Regina: I'll tell you all i know! Stop hurting her!!!  
  
The small girl was behind soundproof glass, but Regina could still hear the moaning...groaning...This was one of the biggest secret umbrella facility, specialising in the creation of un-dead creatures...and basically playing god...  
  
Michael: Then tell me...  
  
Michael was talking, while watching the blonde girl in the other room slowly stripped of her sanity...  
  
Regina told him everything, the whole story....  
  
After the incidents known as the 'Dinosaur Crisis' Regina had become a member of an elite group known as unity, they travelled using a wormhole generator that they had scavenged from one of the facilities they attacked. Unity was a force of people who had been part of the 'Dino Crisis' and wanted to find out the true purpose of the company...one day at the end of their last mission they discovered something.... evil...  
  
Regina: What the heck is going on?!  
  
Regina gripped her colt 1911 tightly and unleashed another 2 rounds into the raptors head until it finally died. Regina was all alone in that facility, her team had been captured, one of which had fallen pray to the raptor in front of her...  
  
In the main room the rest of the team were walking around...stumbling...they were no longer men...they were dead.  
  
Regina: AH!  
  
The leader, Greg, looked at her. His eyes black, his head was missing a quarter... he was in all fairness, pretty dead...  
  
Regina: Get away!  
  
The team started to attack her, she had no choice, she had to get rid of this virus once and for all...she clutched her gun and fired.... brain matter and bone were being spewed left right and centre, but the clip ran empty...looked around at the zombies...and realised 2 people were missing.  
  
Michael, second in command, who she now knows was the traitor of the group (see up top, there's always one isn't there..) and Fenix...  
  
Fenix...he was an odd one. Changed by umbrella, he was a hybrid of a licker and a human. Umbrella where hoping for a killing machine, with the manipulability of a human, but it came out the other way round...and he had the speed and muscles of a licker, and an arm with a claw. After the end of the second dino crisis, Regina's wormhole ended up in a city, where she was attacked by Mephisto, the brother of Fenix. Mephisto was originally a good guy, but immortality has taken its toll on him...Regina was reloading when she first met them. Fenix was in front of the umbrella building, so far the people he was waiting for hadn't arrived...  
  
Fenix: where the hell is everyone else?  
  
Mephisto: Give them time...  
  
Fenix looked round, Mephisto was behind him.  
  
Fenix: What, why the hell are you still alive?!  
  
Mephisto: You didn't think that you killed me, did you, back in that god- forsaken cess-pool  
  
Fenix: Why are you here?!  
  
Mephisto: I heard there's a vaccine here i need, i get that, i get eternal rest finally, plus I got something for you, if you beat me...  
  
Fenix: your mistake....was showing your face again!  
  
Fenix punched with his left but mephisto blocked.  
  
Fenix: Arghh!  
  
Fenix slashed at mephisto, getting repeatedly slashed in the chest mephisto reached onto his back, he pulled out his wakizash (This was Fenix's short katana, which Mephisto stole...bastard..) and swung it upwards, Fenix guarded his face with his left arm. His arm was almost sliced off completely, the virus in him mutated it slowly, this was to become another claw arm)  
  
Fenix: damn...that...really hurts....  
  
Fenix speared forth with his claw arm, slicing mephistos insides apart and lifted mephisto into the air  
  
Fenix: I don't need your 'present'.... go to hell, and stay there...  
  
*Fenix threw him through the window of the umbrella building, he went to the window to check and felt a 3-round M9 burst shot in his chest, he turned round*  
  
Regina: Your...not a zombie?!  
  
Fenix: No. shit.... Sherlock....  
  
He passed out on the floor, and by the time he awoke he was in unity, and next to him was the present, the wakizashi...  
  
And back to the back story.  
  
Regina was screwed, in all but one way...a wormhole where they were transporting the virus, where it was going she didn't know but she dived in...  
  
Into hells kitchen I might add.  
  
Regina: And that's it...that's all I know...stop hurting sherry!  
  
Michael: You can't hurt...what's already dead...  
  
Isn't that a bitch.... 


	2. Hells Kitchen: Fenix Rising

Unity: Hells Kitchen Chapter 2  
  
Regina had no idea how long she had been there...just long enough to know she wasn't getting out unless she took action.  
  
She looked around at a while at her cell, she was given the highest point in hell's kitchen. This cell was the pinnacle of the hells kitchen... a torture room and training area for the newer creations of umbrella. IT was in the shape of a funnel, with a large opening at the top covered in an electrified wire fence.  
  
Regina: You've got this all figured out haven't you Michael, it'll be tough to take you out, but even if it means hunting you down to the end of the earth I'll do it!  
  
Michael: That's what I like about you Regina, you always look on the bright side of things...what do you think will happen to the girl we were torturing...will she be destroyed? Eventually, but first she's going to get revenge on the person who caused her this torment..  
  
At that point, the team around Regina left.... and one creature entered...half a girl. but the jaw and arms...it seemed to be of a chimera. Chimeras were a specialized spider, licker hybrid...umbrella are just brimming with ideas aren't they....  
  
Sherry: RAAAGGHHH!!!  
  
Michael: Boy she's a touchy one isn't she... have fun...  
  
A body of a guard to funnel splattered onto the grid-like floor..3 bullet holes...Glock 18L 9mm slugs...sweet.  
  
Regina: LEON?!  
  
Leon and Regina had never met in person before. just from occasional talk between her, Fenix and the stars survivors...so she was familiar with the rest of the gang pretty well by now. Leon had finally ditched his 'lucky' R.P.D suit when he joined Unity, now he wears S.T.A.R.S surplus, and whatever he can find. Leon slid down the side of the funnel-shaped cell... but quite an easy target for Michael...  
  
Good thing he had a gun to his head...  
  
?????: Freeze!  
  
Regina: Hey Claire...really.REALLY good seeing you here.  
  
Claire hadn't changed a bit...except her attitude; if she had too she wouldn't resist that one shot to his head. None of us had asked her about the incident leading to the Antarctic, she said she'd tell us when she was ready, but at the moment it's a Redfield thing.  
  
Claire: Leon, cover the door...  
  
The door in question was the main entrance to this cell. The door was being forced open from the other side by the guards. Leon fired shots at the door, blood spurted out one of the holes. The banging ceased. Sherry took this moment to tear a chunk into Regina, a loud shriek emanated from her...  
  
Claire: Get Sherry away!  
  
Michael: I can't control her, your all gonna be guinea pigs for her...  
  
?????: BANZAI!!!  
  
Sherry's arm was pulled from her socket as a now military clad fenix plummeted from the sky, no green Kawasaki jacket, and he had defiantly taken a page out of Barry's book. Fully Armed Tactical Suit, enogh for  
  
Fenix: Back off!  
  
Fenix launched straight into an uppercut, smacking her off her feet...he pulled out the m93r , and fired a single round ... sherry stayed down...  
  
Regina: Is that my gun?  
  
Fenix: That is some sweet timing or what? You can have it back if you want.  
  
Regina: It looks better on you.  
  
Fenix took Regina off the apparent cross she had been strapped to.she almost stumbled out his grasp. Regina was now in a lot of pain... humour was her way of hiding it. Fenix slumped her over his shoulder, and then placed her on the floor.  
  
Leon: Grab the ATR and fire!  
  
Fenix: Gotcha!  
  
Fenix pieced the Anti-tank-rifle out of the bag as Leon kept the door held closed. Fenix loaded the first round and waited for Leon to open the door...he fired...damn he fired... The ATR round launched through the panicking scientists and guards. Leon and Fenix gunned down a few of Regina's captors, not much trouble, 3 shots is usually a certified corpse. One guard was able to open an emergency exit before a Tyrantine got to him. Nasty pieces of work they are. Light armoured lickers...they pack a punch, and take a lot of firepower... or some claws of fury.  
  
Fenix: Will they ever learn? I'll pull the chest plate off!  
  
Fenix dived over the creature and gripped the armoured section of its back, fenix flipped him, and tore the section around its heart away. Leon let rip with the Ingram..30 rounds pumped into its chest...the final of which smacked its heart hard with a loud yelp.  
  
Fenix: Go!  
  
The next few moments were a blur...per usual some crazy psycho had set off the self destruct...Fenix set off to the control room...it seemed someone else was attacking the complex...  
  
Fenix: Mephisto!  
  
Mephisto was there all right...a ghoul in white clothes...jacket, shoes, the only other colour was the claret, covering his shoes, and ¼ of his jacket...  
  
Fenix: why are you here brother...is there something here I don't know about?  
  
Claire: This place is the spawning ground for Tyrantines.  
  
Mephisto broke into one of the labs...bullets speared him like he wasn't there, simple shots to the head from his colt 1911's were enough to take the guards out...he opened a door and then walked the opposite way.the tyrantines were following him.  
  
Fenix: The Pied piper  
  
Leon: We've got Regina, we don't need to, and we can't deal with him yet Fenix-  
  
Mephisto looked up at the camera...Mephisto ran from room to room. He was coming for Fenix...  
  
Regina: crap...run...I'll start up the sequence...  
  
Regina called the stars survivors for an evac... Leon ran went first with the weapons bag, and so he could grab Regina up, followed by Fenix, Michael, and Claire.  
  
Regina: Stop...here...30 seconds...the wormhole.night.  
  
Regina passed out....  
  
Fenix: Crap. Could we be more screwed?  
  
Leon: INCOMING!!!  
  
Fenix: Dammit!  
  
Mephisto was coming...a horde of tyrantines behind him...Leon, Claire and fenix loaded up. Leon and Fenix fired the ATR, each shell blowing one of the little demons away, knocking another off its feet. Leon pulled out the Tactical M9 shotgun and took out the ones close by. the slugs tore fist sized holes in them. not enough to kill them but it kept them at bay. Claire zoomed in the PSG-1, she lined one shot up to mephisto...but she didn't shoot...  
  
Claire: FENIX!! That one isn't mephisto.  
  
Claire fired the first shot off, it detached the impostor's leg, and knocking it to the floor...the second killed it...  
  
Leon: Then where is he!?  
  
The wormhole opened up. Leon jumped in with Regina...Claire waited for fenix.  
  
Fenix: They were following that puppet like it was the real deal.... like mephisto was...DOWN!  
  
Claire ducked as a scythe swung passed her head. It smacked into Michaels face.he was as much as a mess as his creations.Mephisto rammed it into Fenix's chest.  
  
Mephisto: That's right brother...I'm taking' umbrella down. Just what you wanted.... except these creations shall be finished...not pets. But new species to live in my world...anything you would like to say to your new God!  
  
Fenix: GET THE SCHYTE OUT OF MY GUT!!! ANYONE!?!?  
  
Mephisto took out a vial of the virus and skewered it into fenix...changes inside him, his legs exploded into the floor, blood and fluids everywhere.... Fenix was losing his mind because of this.he needed a vaccine.fast. Mephisto reached in his pocket.and pulled out the vaccine.  
  
Mephisto: I don't care about my immortality anymore. it can have advantages. I have something you need, your going to have to get something for me.  
  
Mephisto: There is a new viral strain in Racoon Ruins in a creature called 'Messiah', . when the lickers absorb it they will. well you'll see.  
  
Fenix: I'll meet you there.I'll be waiting with Bated Breath and Chambered Arms.  
  
Mephisto: Good.you'll need a weapons called loginus to do it though. but you'll have to make that your self.I'm sorry about Cassandra. I wont be as ruthless on these 2 you had here.humph  
  
Fenix: You know there's only so many ways this can end, and in all of them you're going to die.  
  
Mephisto: Don't disappoint me!  
  
Mephisto smacked Fenix and Claire into the wormhole.  
  
?????: Will he do it?  
  
Mephisto: He has no choice. it'll be fun when he gets back.it will be fun.  
  
?????: Don't forget we need him.  
  
Mephisto: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.  
  
Brother. 


End file.
